Akatsuki x ANBU
by Sky Spark
Summary: Riko, an ANBU member is sent to track down the Akatsukis with her teammates, but when she does, she finds something more than just the Akatsukis.


My characters:

Name: Riko

Age: 18

Birthplace: the Land of the Coves. (It's made up.)

Been in ANBU for two years

Personality: funny, easy going but can get annoyed if put on the right pressured, gets along with Kazuki and at moments with Junko.

Name Junko

Age: 19

Birthplace: The Land of Tea

Personality: obedient, frustrated hidden in a calm face, acts like the leader when Riko is off doing something ridiculous.

Been in the ANBU for five years

Name Kazuki

Age: 17

Birthplace: the Land of Water

Personality: relaxed, calm, really easy going.

Been in the ANBU for four years

My character who's apart of the Akatsukis'

Emiko

* * *

In the Hidden Leaf Village, three ANBU officers were standing on the roof. All three wore wearing the ANBU uniforms, but one of them was a different size and three of them wore different masks. The middle one wore a dog mask, white with black shading on the top of the head and sides of the cheek, it had a tongue sticking out, the other ANBU officer who stood on the right had a bear mask that was all white and was the tallest out of the three. The other one on the left wore a raccoon mask with black circles around the eyes, it was white as well. In front of them came another ANBU member, she had long purple hair and wore a cat mask on with red stripes on its face.

"Alright, you guys, you been assigned together as a team," said the cat masked lady. "You are hereby going to look for these nine criminals, and keep an eye on them for a few days until the other ANBU arrives," she said handing them a picture of Itachi and Kisame.

"Ooh, that one's pretty good-looking," said the dog masked girl, pointing at the picture.

"That's Itachi Uchiha, he killed his whole clan," explained the raccoon masked boy.

The dog masked girl placed the good-looking guy's photo down. "Never mind then…so why only two?" the dog masked girl asked intrigued.

"We only have two pictures. Apparently one of the ANBU members lost the photos of all seven other members of the criminal group called the Akatsukis." Explained the cat masked lady with a tone of being ticked off.

"Don't worry, Yugao, every member of a criminal group always has something similar," saluted the dog masked girl.

"Let me guess, it's their robes they wear," said the bear masked girl calmly.

"Yes, you heard of it, Junko?" asked Yugao a little surprised.

"No, I just saw the pictures these two are dressed the same," explained Junko.

"Wow, you are smart," said the dog masked girl.

The raccoon masked boy turned his head, "You serious? Riko, it's obvious."

"To you it is, not to me," she explained, turning to her teammate.

"How is that?" He asked.

"Well, for one thing, the pictures are small and second this mask I'm wearing is really covering my eyes."

"You have the wrong size," said Junko a little unimpressed.

"Oh, well," said Riko, taking off her mask revealing a girl with bright purple mid/short hair reaching the back of her neck in a pony tail that behind her head went a little to the side. She had bangs that wore gently covering her forehead. "We'll change that out later."

"Or you probably need glasses," said the raccoon boy, jokingly. He, too, took off his mask. He had short navy blue hair with bangs that was hanging straight down over his eye brows and a little gap on the side, also had four strands of hair that was black that touched his cheek.

The tall bear masked girl named Junko then joined them and took off her mask. She had long black hair, it was up to her hips, she had her bangs parted in the middle, and they were small not long like Itachi's. She also had a clip on the back on her head to keep some hairs from coming to her sides.

"Okay, back to the job. Like it was said before, you will find them, keep an eye on them that's it," said Yugao in a brief way.

"Okay, we will baby sit your criminals," said Riko.

"You all are dismissed," as everyone left.

* * *

At a forest, the Akatsukis wore sitting outside when Kisame spoke. "My gosh, everyone, we need a new hide out," he said, complaining. "The cave has been founded out by the ANBU."

"How do you know?" asked Hidan.

"Because I saw one when I was taking a stroll in the forest, duh!" said Kisame a little annoyed. "We really need to move somewhere, well, Pain?"

Pain who was listening was using a calculator. His calm look became ALMOST worried (in his calm way). "Gentlemen and ladies, we can't move anywhere yet. We're broke."

"How is that possible?" asked Kisame worriedly.

"It's because of the many food, we bought in order to feed a lot of hungry bellies."

Everyone looked at Zetsu. "What? We only eat people," then everyone looked at Kakazu.

"Me? Well, so what? A man has to eat to feed and replenish his five hearts," said Kakazu.

"Anyway, I got a plan to help us in our miserable broke state."

Pain looked at him with interested, "What is this plan?"

"Okay," said Kakazu excited. "I found the key to end our broke problems. Yesterday, I bumped into someone, a filthy rich someone her name is Ayaka Eiji."

Deidara jumped up from his rock that he was sitting on. "You mean Ayaka Eiji, the heiress?" he asked intrigued.

"Yes, sir, heh, I met her and to solve our problems. I'm going to marry her!" smiled Kakazu.

Everyone got shocked. "How is this going to solve our problems?" asked Konan.

"Well, if I became a husband of an heiress then I must obviously inherit her money. Heh, it will be easy access," explained Kakazu.

"But you're old," said Deidara a little disgusted.

"And you're too young, so pipe it! Heh, she's only thirty-eight so that ain't a spring chicken's age either," said Kakazu.

Emiko then came up to Kakazu. "That's really low even for you."

"Hey, I'm making a noble sacrifice. You think I want to be stuck with a woman that I barely known for the rest of my life and probably won't have time to know."

"Then make an effort to know her," said Konan a little mad. (She hates the idea of Kakazu marrying a poor woman for her money.)

"Do you guys need money? Then shut up and let me take care of this."

Everyone looked at each other as Pain sighed, "Do what you have to do."

"Yes!" said Kakazu in happiness.

"You're such a con-artist, hopefully, you will not be like that anymore," said Sasori.

"Heh, like love will ever happen," said Kakazu.

Sasori shook his head, "No, but we hope that something good will come out of you."

"You know what? I don't care what you think I just got permission from Pain to do what I got to do, so be quiet, Sasori. And be happy that you got yourself a girlfriend."

Sasori looked at Emiko and went quiet.

"Oh, of course not, she's your friend who's a girl, right?"

"Well, yeah," said Sasori, turning a little red.

"Then shut it, we all know that you can't get a girl because you are a wooden puppet head and besides you changed when Emiko came around anyway," said Kakazu. "Now excuse me I got to go," as he left.


End file.
